1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of appliances. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements to counter top appliances that enable the relocation of the appliances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Appliances are used in nearly every room of a modem household. A washing machine is usually in a laundry room, a hair dryer is in a bathroom, a dishwasher is in the kitchen. Counter-top appliances are those appliances that are generally found on a counter in a kitchen. Examples of counter-top appliances include a toaster, a coffee maker, and a blender. The counter-top appliances are generally stored and used on the same counter area.
The bottom of the counter-top appliance base usually includes cushions or bumpers. The bumpers are generally employed to prevent the appliance from moving during operation. The bumpers are also used to support the appliance in a stable position, and prevent vibrations from damaging the counter surface.
Often times, the counter-top appliance is moved from one position on the counter to another position. Some of the reasons for moving the counter-top appliance may include filling water in a coffee maker, cleaning the appliance, or simply using the appliance at a location on the counter that is different from the location where the appliance is stored. Often, a top-loading appliance, i.e., one that receives material to be processed from an opening at its top portion, such as a coffee maker, is stored on the counter under the kitchen cabinets. To load the appliance, it must be moved away from under the cabinets. When the counter-top appliance is moved, the appliance is dragged along the counter or lifted off the counter. The bumpers on the appliance base are not conducive to relocation. The appliance is often jarred as it is dragged along the counter. The appliance may be damaged, such as by the bumpers breaking, in the processing of moving around the counter because the bumpers are generally intended to prevent movement. Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus that allows for an appliance to be easily moved from one position on the counter to another.
In accordance with the present invention, there is presented a counter-top appliance base which enables the simple relocation of the appliance around a counter. The base includes at least two rolling elements, such as wheels, on one end of the base. The opposite end of the base may include conventional bumpers or another set of lockable rolling elements.